Freedom prt 4
by Lia Lights
Summary: part 4 of Freedom read


Time

1

"Bella, I don't want you to leave this house without someone with you." I looked at Jake "Jacob, you can't do that." I said "Bella I am looking out for your well being and the twins." just because of stupid Edward coming. I sigh "Beside I have someone who will stay with you and watch." I looked at Jake "Who?" I asked "Pixie black hair, short. Names-"

"Alice." when I said her name Alice came in the room wearing white skinny jeans and a blue shirt "Hey Bella." Alice said "Alice." I breath I looked at Jake "But, you hate vampires." I said "I like Alice enough to trust her with you and the kids." Jake said "Jake." I breathe Jake got up "I have to go, pack is looking for me." Jake said and kissed me "I'll see you later." Jake said and left and Alice came and sat down "So how far are you?" Alice asked I looked at Alice and got up "Bella." I went to the my room and closed the door but Alice was right on my trail "Bella please." I stopped with tears in my eyes I faced Alice "A year! I sent you emails and you never answered!" Alice was taken aback by my emotion "I would have at least liked _one _reply then I would have been okay!" Alice sigh and closed the door.

"Bella I couldn't. Carlise told us to not reply back to you because then you would tried to convince one of us to tell you where we were." Alice said sitting down on the bed I looked at Alice "Carlise told you?" Alice nodded I felt a kick and I rubbed my stomach "How far are you?" Alice asked "Four months." I said "Bella, it smells like wet dog in here." I looked at Alice "I don't have a dog if that's what your talking about." I said Alice shook her head and smiled "Your husband." Alice said.

"Jake smells like a wet dog?" I was confused "Yeah. I probably smell bad to Jake too." Alice said with a smile "Alice, why did the Cullen's come back?" I asked "We came back because I had a vision of you getting killed." I looked at Alice "We still care about you Bella." Alice said "I thought you couldn't see the wolves." I said "I can, I don't know how. I think its one of your kids." Alice said I put a hand on my stomach "What do you mean one of my kids?" I asked "Well, wolves have the ability to heal. I think one of the heals the blind spots in my visions." Alice said I nodded though I don't really understand what she meant.

"Alice I went through hell without you guys. Without Edward. But now I fell in love with Jake, I lost all my feelings for Edward and put them to Jake. How can you still think of me as a sister after what I've done to Edward?" I asked "Because Edward did it to himself. After he left you he went to hell." Alice said.

**Jacob Black**

I saw the pack "Who's with Bella?" I looked at Seth "Alice." I said "As in Cullen?" I looked at Leah "She won't hurt Bella." I said "How do you know that? She's a vampire!" Paul yelled "Because she think's as Bella as a little sister." I said looking at Paul "Enough, Alice won't hurt anyone." Sam said "Thank you Sam." I said "We're going to track down the Cullen and kill him." we all looked at Sam "Kill Edward?" I said "Is that not what you wanted Jacob?" I shook my head "No, I just want him away from Bella. Send him to another state." I said "But killing him will-"

"Will set the other Cullen's on a frenzy." I said "What do you have in mind?" Sam ask "Me and Bella will move. Far away if we have to. We'll move to Florida." I said "Jake," I looked at Seth, "don't run out on us again!" Seth was only a kid he looked up to me "Seth, I have to look out for Bella and my kids well being." I said Seth looked down "Hey kid, don't worry about us." I said "I know but I wish you didn't have to go." Seth said then looked at me "Can I at least say goodbye to Bella?" we all looked at Seth then they looked at me "Uh okay, come on." I looked at Sam "We'll be back." I said Sam nodded we both went back to my place.

"I know this sounds crazy Jake but, when Bella told everyone she was pregnant I felt something inside me snap and hold to her. I can't really explain it." I looked at Seth then thought about it _Seth imprinted on my unborn daughter._ I stopped "Seth." I said Seth stopped and I put a hand on his shoulder "You imprinted on my daughter." I said "Oh shit Jake! I'm sorry!" I looked at him "Why are you sorry? At least I can trust you with my kid." I said "Thanks Jake." Seth said.

"Just don't get any funny ideas about my baby." I said Seth nodded "Yes Sir." Seth said we were back at my place and I saw Alice who was outside just looking at nothing I heard Bella crying upstairs I looked at Seth and we both went upstairs and saw Bella reading a book "Hey Bells." Bella looked up and saw us she smiled "Seth, Jake." I went to Bella and kissed her "Why are you crying?" I asked "Romeo died." I took the book and toss it out the window "You are buying me a new one." Bella said "Yes." I got up "Hey Bella." Bella looked at Seth "What's up Seth, I haven't seen you since your sixteenth birthday." Bella said "I know been busy." Seth said.

**Bella Black**

Jake got up and left the room and Seth came and sat on the chair "Your sad." I examined "Jake told you?" I nodded we're leaving to Florida so Edward won't follow us Alice has this ring that won't make her sparkle in the light "Yeah." I said "I wish you didn't have to leave." I looked at Seth "I know Seth, but I don't want to be anywhere near Edward." I said "Can I tell you something?" I nodded "I imprinted on your daughter." Seth said "Trust me I know." I said and got off the bed "I should come with you!" I looked at Seth "Uh no." I said "My Mother wouldn't miss me, trust me." I sigh "We would have to talk to your mother." I said.

"Then lets talk to my mother." Seth said before I could say anything we were out the house and to Seth's place.

I saw Sue Clearwater sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup a tea "Mom." Sue looked up and saw us "Bella? Seth? What are you two doing here?" Sue asked "I want to go with Jacob and Bella to Florida." Seth said I saw Sue's eyes water up "Your leaving me?" Sue asked "Mom, I'll call everyday and plus Leah and I won't be far from thought." Seth said Sue got up and hugged her son "Be safe my son." Seth wrap his arms around Sue. One of the twins kicked I gasp and doubled over "Bella?" Seth panicked I know this feeling. Its when Jacob is hurt but it got worse when I became pregnant, our bond became strong "Bella, what's wrong?" Seth ask "Jacob, I think he's hurt." I said "Okay, Bella stay here with my mom. I'll go see what's going on." Seth said "Go." I said Seth ran out the door and phased.

"Do you want some tea?" Sue asked I nodded.

Seth came back "Mom!" Seth called Sue got up and left "Oh god." Sue gasp "What happen?" I called "Bella stay where you are." Paul said Leah came looking like hell I was crying "Leah, what happened?" I asked "Jake, he found Edward's scent and thought he could... oh god Bella I'm so sorry!" I got up and saw Sue and Seth outside a bedroom "Is he?" they shook their heads "He wants to see you." I opened the door and see Jacob on the bed "Jake!" I pulled a chair and sat down next to him "Isabella." Jake opened his eyes he's never said my full name unless it was bad "What is it Jacob?" I asked "We have to hurry up and move." I grabbed Jake's hand.

"Bella!" I turn my head and saw Alice "What's wrong Alice?" I asked "They found out." Alice said "Who?" Jake asked "Volturi." I breath Alice nodded "But how?" I asked "Edward, he told them that your holding a half bred." Alice said "Why would he...?" then I thought, he wants me to leave Jake to go to him I shook my head "That bastard!" they both looked at me I was crying "Bella." I looked at Jake "We need to move tonight!" I said "Okay."

At home I was packing things with Alice's help Seth was helping Jake Alice stopped and looked out the window I looked at her "Alice?" they looked at Alice she blinked and looked at me "What happened?" I asked "No Jasper's coming too." great an emotion checker coming "How are we going?" Seth asked "Shit I didn't think of that." Jake said "I got it." Alice said.

At the airport Alice went attendant "Can I help you?" she asked "Yes I would like four tickets for Tampa, Florida." Alice said the lady looked at me "Would you like first class?" she asked "Alright!" Seth said I looked at them to see them acting like kids I shook my head "That would be great." Alice said the lady gave us tickets the Jasper met us "Jazz!" Alice ran to Jasper and they kissed he saw me and smiled "Hi Bella." I smiled "Jasper." I said "Come our flight is about to leave." we got on the plane I sat with Jake in the front close to the bathroom, Seth the right side, Alice and Jasper behind us. I wish we drove instead "Trust me Bella driving would have taken forever." Alice said.

Alice already had a home for us our rooms were pick out. Jake and I got the big room with a room next to it for the babies. I was registered to the hospital here. I was feeling a little sick Alice came in the room with ginger tea "My sister had a baby, here." I grabbed the cup and drank it I made a face "Its horrible." I said "I know." Alice said "Alice. I want to tell you something but don't see what I'm going to tell you." Alice nodded and sat down next to me "I want you and Jasper to be the Godparents for my twins." I said Alice's eyes widen and she hugged me "Thank you Bella!" I hugged Alice back.

**four months**

Its been four months. I'm eight months pregnant and the twins can never stop moving it hurts like hell but that's the beauty. I haven't thought of any names yet.

I was playing with my Mother's name and Esme's name and got Renesmee "Hey Jake." Jake looked at me "What do you think about Renesmee for our daughter?" I asked "We can call her Nessie." Jake said "After the Loch Ness Monster?" Jake looked away I felt a kick and I wince "What?" Jake asked "One of the them kick." I grabbed Jake's hand and put it on my stomach we looked at each other and smiled my hair was in a messy bun I was wearing a dark blue big shirt and gray sweats "I love it." Jake said and kissed me "You pick for our son." I said "Anakin." Jake said "From Star-wars?" Jake nodded "Fair enough." I said.

"I like Zane for his middle name." Jake said "Anakin Zane. Black." it sounded lovely coming out my mouth "And for Nessie?" I asked "Carlie." Jake said "Like me Dad and Carlise?" Jake nodded "Why not?" I smiled and kissed Jake "Your so smart." I said "I know." Jake said Alice came in "Jake, get Bella in the car." Alice said "Why?" Jake asked I had gotten up to get something to eat I had a sandwich with salad when I felt my legs wet and something rip from inside me "Jake, my water broke!" I yelled "That's why." Alice came to me and we all left to the hospital.

I screamed in pain and Jake tried his best to calm me down but it didn't work "God, you did this to me! You sick son of a bitch!" I yelled I know it wasn't really me it was the pain I was in. Alice thought it was really funny.

I had our twins after four hours and thirty minutes of pain and no medication. I held our daughter having an ivy line in my arm Alice was taking pictures of this moment Seth came looking tired but when he saw Nessie it was different "What's her name?" Seth asked "Renesmee Carlie." I said "Nessie." Seth said I handed her over and Seth held her in his arms I smiled "Alright everyone, new mother needs rest so does the twins." Jake kissed me "You did good Bella." I smiled "Thanks Jake." I said.

A few months to make it nine years has past. The twins were really smart and Alice found out I had an ability I had a mental shield that's why Edward can't read me mind. Both my kids have my ability kind of Nessie can put things into your mind and Zane can protect others from a mental or physical thing. They are also part wolf so its pretty cool.

Alice was watching for the Volturi and Edward but nothing "Bella!" until now I went to Alice "Yes?" Jake came having some facial hair "They're coming and the twins tenth birthday." Alice showed me the picture the fight. The rest of the Cullen's came to help the pack was there, I was there holding Jake's hand and the twins were next to us Edward was next to Aro smiling like he won.


End file.
